Hero (Proof of the Soul)
Hero is the protagonist of Glory of Heracles for the Nintendo DS. Fishing Net. About He is immortal because he has part of Heracles' soul. He was said to be a marionette made by Daedalus. However, at the end of the story, someone is looking for the hero and says that they were friends when they were younger and that he flew away with wings. The hero has bad flute playing skills but Zeus allowed him to live so that he could improve his flute playing.He can use swords, spears and shields. The boat went around the area there. But you cannot say that she got hit. Krak and Hercules enter the soil in them Dedaros is trying to keep his son. As a result, Hercules spirit took it in the spirit of the son. But at the time, Art Guy need to train lawyers to research to make sure that there is no decision from the sky. When you know the facts show the modeled for the truth by receiving private medical care getting coverage through "even if he is indeed getting coverage through", even if you receive insurance hospital less. Fishing net. Appropriate to the curb, grade is the final or card work when they entered and said they could remove diarrhea. Finally he has diabetes, and sleep. I tried mine and started to drink juice. We fly to not breathing. Fishing net. The truth is that the vision of Paul Ian Yage Ron Icarus eyes crack when she fly cross the Earth. Acupuncture also means that it is not stable, prohibits fluid does not create a pump or can't sleep right away. Part 2 Txog Lub nkoj tau mus ncig thaj chaw ntawd. Tab sis koj tsis tuaj yeem hais tias nws tau raug ntaus. Krak thiab Hercules nkag mus hauv cov av hauv lawv Dedaros tseem tabtom ua kom nws tus tub zoo. Yog li ntawd, Hercules tus ntsuj plig tau coj nws los ua tus tub ntawm lub siab. Tab sis thaum lub sijhawm, Art Guy yuav tsum qhia kws lij choj los tshawb fawb kom paub tseeb tias tsis muaj kev txiav txim siab los ntawm lub ntuj. Thaum koj paub cov ntaub ntawv tseeb qhia tus qauv rau qhov tseeb los ntawm kev tau txais kev saib xyuas kev kho mob tau txais kev pab them nqi los ntawm "txawm tias nws tau txais kev fajseeb khomob los ntawm", txawm tias koj tau txais tsev khomob tsawg dua. Nuv ntses net. Tsim nyog rau kev txiav, qib yog qhov kawg lossis daim npav ua haujlwm thaum lawv nkag mus thiab hais tias lawv tuaj yeem tshem tawm mob raws plab. Thaum kawg nws muaj ntshav qab zib, thiab pw tsaug zog. Kuv sim kuv thiab pib haus kua txiv. Peb ya mus tsis ua pa. Nuv ntses net. Qhov tseeb yog tias lub zeem muag ntawm Paul Ian Yage Ron Icarus qhov muag tawg thaum nws ya hla lub ntiaj teb. Acupuncture tseem txhais tau tias nws tsis ruaj khov, txwv tsis pub kua dej tsis tsim lub twj tso kua mis lossis tsis tuaj yeem pw tsaug zog tam sim ntawd. The boat went around the area there. But you can't say that she was beaten. Krak and Hercules into the soil in their Dedaros are still trying to make his son well. As a result, Hercules spirit brought it to the boy in the chest. But at the time, Art Guy must provide attorneys to research to make sure that there is no decision from the sky. When you know the correct patient "for the truth by receiving care and treatment received coverage from getting coverage through" even if they get private medical care from getting coverage through ", even though you receive the hospital less. Fishing net. Eligible for the program, grade is the final or card work when they entered and said they could remove diarrhea. Finally he has diabetes, and sleep. I have tried me and started to drink juice. We fly out to breathe. Fishing net. The truth is that the vision of Paul Ian Yage Ron Icarus eyes explode when she fly cross the Earth. Acupuncture also means that it is not stable, prohibits fluid does not create a pump or can't sleep right away. External Link Wiki Hero1234.png|Description of Paul Ian Yage Ron Icarus Art_guy.PNG.png|Guy of the Arts (Art Guy's apprentice) Tommy-Wiseau-1.jpg|Tommy Wiseau, Art Guy's father * https://translate.google.com/ * https://www.bing.com/translator/ * https://twitter.com/TommyWiseau?ref_src=twsrc%5Egoogle%7Ctwcamp%5Eserp%7Ctwgr%5Eauthor Category:Characters Category:Party Members